User blog:Mousieboy232/Tears of a Warrior Chapter 1
Chapter 1 Nikos sheathed his blade and stepped outside where the remaining hordebeasts were at. He stood up on an old hay wagon, as the Hordebeasts lined up in rows of 5 to 8. One of the hordebeasts was a vixen named Gretcha, she was the Healer of the crew, she stood in the middle of the rows. She wore a purple robe and wore a headdress. Nikos inhaled and let out a big bellow. "Ladies and gentlebeast, may I have your attention! Redwall is just east from here, they have plenty of supplies, weapons, and warm beds for us to lay our weary heads on. No more sleeping on the cold floor, no more scavenging for food. We will live like kings and lords, they are a peaceful bunch, talking that place will be a piece of cake. Are you with me?" He shouted out. The hordebeasts started chanting. "Nikos, Nikos, Nikos, Nikos!" "I like the sound of that." Nikos said smiling. "Vikk, I need you to cover the back, while I and Gretcha go to the front to 'talk' to our Abbey Dwellers." Nikos commanded. "Yes, Chief." Responded Vikk. As the horde prepared for the march on Redwall, Nikos jump down from the hay cart and smiled. "We are coming, the Reapers are coming to take what you have, no warrior is going to stop us, not even your precious Martin." Nikos said sinisterly. At Redwall, Mattimeo and Tess cradled little Martin II, then they heard a knock on the door. Tess answered it, it was Cynthia Bankvole, she went from a whining nuisance to a strong Abbey Volewife. She was still teary-eyes from the death of old Mordalfus. "Hey, Matti, Tess. I brought over a basket of mulberry muffins and a beaker of apple wine." The lovely bankvole said as she tried not to cry. "Cynthia, it's okay to cry. Crying is what makes us stronger." "I'll be okay, I'll be fine." She whimpered out as she choked back on the tears. Mattimeo welcomed in her in the gatehouse, in where the warrior lived. Matthias and Cornflower sipped on some hot lemon tea. "I am still sad about Mordalfus's death. At least, he is no longer suffering." Cornflower said sipping on her cup of tea. "Yeah, I know. But, I'm still saddened about this." Matthias said looking at his reflection in the tea. Rollo, now no longer a dibbun walked over to Cornflower and Matthias. "Are you two okay?" He sincerely asked. Cornflower saw the young bankvole and smiled. "Oh Rollo." The mousemaiden said smiling as she tussled the top of his head. Rollo sat down with them, as he took a sip of lemon tea, Tim Churchmouse, Abbey Recorder walked in. He sat at a table, writing down documents. "You will be missed old Mordalfus." He said as tears fell down on the paper. Cheek and Sam were building a new otter dam, for the old one was rotten, Cheek cleared the rotten wood and replaced it as Sam climbed the treetops and snatched up loose branches. "Sure is a slow, slow day, eh?" Cheek said as he carried the branches and logs that were thrown down from Sam. "Yes, it is. My otter friend yes it is." He replied. On the other side of the dam, Foremole and his crew were digging spots in the ground so that the logs were secured. "Awight, Daftus, stick ye twigs in yer mud, make sure ye gots enuff fer the big logs." Foremole chuckled out to his crew. The moles dug and sang a digging shanty. "Oh we moles are o'plenty Our paws muddy with glee We work till our bellies are empty Sing along with me Hi hi ho ho hey All we do is work and play Hey hey ho ho hi Till the mornin' comes well feel alright I knew mouse named Martin A grand adventurer he be Swingin' sword at the vermin beasts After he be done, there be a feast Hi hi ho ho hey til the morning comes will dance and say hey hey ho ho hi May our weary souls be rested when we die." The moles sang, as they sung time seemed to fly by. In the cellars, Jube was the new Cellarkeeper, this job was past down from Ambrose Spike, who shortly passed away before Mordalfus. Auma, the new badgermum was helping him keep inventory on the elderberry wine to the strawberry cordial, to the dandelion fizz. As they were checking on the large barrels of delicious liquid, Camrin, the mole dibbun ran into the cellar. "Auma, monsers tryin' to git me!" He babbled. Auma picked up the dibbun and he set him by the stairs. Two other dibbuns: Sunflower and Marko the hedgehog twins, and descendants to Jube. Saw Auma, the badgermum playfully glared her fangs and the dibbuns screamed with delight as they ran up the stairs. "Dibbuns, can't live with them, can't live without them." Auma said letting out a hearty laugh. "I agree with you, miss Auma." Jube laughed out. "Those two are a handful, just like me when I was a youngin." Jube chuckled out as he took a sip of dandelion fizz. On the ramparts, Elmtail, and the other slaves were the new Wall Guards for the Abbey. Mattimeo decided to pay Elmtail a visit. "Captain Elmtail. Hello!" The mouse warrior called out. "Mattimeo, how are you?" The Squirrel called back. "I am alright, still taking Mordalfus's death hard, but I will still manage." "Good, Mattimeo, take a look at this." Elmtail shouted. The mouse doubled up the ladder and he saw an unpleasant surprise. He saw Nikos and his hordebeasts surrounding the Abbey. Nikos smiled revealing his golden fang, he then pointed his index claw on his right paw at the Guards. "I want to speak to your Abbot or Abbess, Redwallers!" Shouted the grey fox. "You will get no such thing, fox. You and your kind begone!" Shouted Elmtail. "We may be verminous species, but that doesn't mean we can't co-exist with you peaceful animals. We will provide protection for you, while provide safe haven for my troops." "We have no Abbot or Abbess at the time, now begone or face our arrows!" Yelled Mattimeo. But, that threat didn't scathe Nikos. Nikos shook his fist at the Warrior of Redwall. "Be prepared, mouse. I am coming for you, you will be the first to feel my wrath, you could had a nice time talking to me, but nope, had to let stereotypes get in the way, this is war!" Nikos threatened. Gretcha held Nikos tight, the two were a couple. "My liege, I know how he shall get into Redwall. We shall create a diversion, Vikk leading a false attack, and us sneaking around back." She proposed. This idea enlightened the fox's spirits. Category:Blog posts Category:Fan Fiction